Une nuit à la morgue
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: One-shot. Une soirée un peu spéciale pour les Murdochs. Saison 8 ou 9


" Une nuit à la morgue "

Titre : Une nuit à la morgue

Auteur: Julia R.

Personnages: William Murdoch, Julia Ogden, George Crabtree et Emily Grace.

Genre : One-shot, Humour, romance

Catégorie : T

Disclaimers : tout revient à la série et aux créateurs de Murdoch Mysteries.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur la ville. Le mois de juillet était doux et le couple avait enfin eu un peu de temps pour eux. Ainsi, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous à leur restaurant favori, ils avaient dîné et ils avaient pris le chemin du théâtre. Lorsque la pièce était terminée, ils avaient quitté les lieux, bras dessus, bras dessous, étroitement enlacés, marchant d'un même pas dans la rue encore fréquentée par une nuit aussi douce.

-Merci pour cette soirée mon chéri, murmura Julia dans le creux de l'oreille de William avant de déposer un baiser juste en-dessous sans pour autant s'arrêter, cela fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions plus eut l'occasion de passer une soirée ensemble.

-Et je m'en excuse de tout cœur, répondit William en la regardant, j'aimerai pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi.

-Je sais qui j'ai épousé William, répondit Julia pourtant avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix, ton travail te demande beaucoup de ton temps.

-Et je ramène bien top souvent mon travail à la maison, n'est-ce pas? Dit-il en lui souriant tendrement.

-Non, ne dis pas ça, répondit la jeune femme en caressant sa joue stoppant ainsi leur course, j'aime t'assister sur tes affaires, j'aime te donner mon avis et j'aime que tu tiennes en compte mes conseils.

-Je ne t'aime que plus encore pour cela, rétorqua William sur ses lèvres avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser.

Ils se sourirent simplement et ils reprirent leur route, en silence, marchant tranquillement l'un auprès de l'autre. Puis, après un long moment passé dans le calme le plus total, William reprit la parole.

-Julia, je...il faudrait que je passe au bureau. J'ai un dossier à prendre et...

-William! Lança-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Pas ce soir, s'il te plait.

-C'est une affaire qui me turlupine et...

-Ne pourrais-tu pas faire ça demain?

-Je croyais que mon travail ne te dérangerait pas.

-Non, mais pas ce soir, nous avions prévu de passer toute la soirée tout les deux.

Il ne répondit pas et il vit la déception dans son regard, puis, doucement, elle s'approcha de lui, plaçant ses mains sur son nœud de cravate pour la caresser de haut en bas. Il la vit s'humidifier les lèvres, il la sentit se presser tout contre lui et elle effleura son nez avec le sien.

-J'ai envie de rentrer William, dit-elle avec amour, que nous passions toute la nuit ensemble sans parler d'investigation, d'inventions, de rapport médical. A dire vrai, continua Julia en déposant un baiser dans sa nuque, je n'ai pas envie que nous parlions.

William ferma alors les yeux. Il comprenait parfaitement le jeu que lui jouait son épouse, il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas succomber. Mais il devait passer au bureau, le devoir était toujours plus fort que tout le reste, même s'il mourrait d'envie de rentrer à leur suite et de lui donner ce qu'elle désirait tant.

-J'en ai pour une minute, grommela William, laisse-moi...une minute.

Il sentit Julia soupirer contre lui et elle s'éloigna aussitôt. Il vit le regard noir qu'elle lui lança, mais elle ne dit rien et il la prit par la main, l'entraînant avec elle vers le poste de police alors qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Comme il lui avait promis, William mit très peu de temps dans son bureau, récupérant simplement un dossier. Il la retrouva devant le poste alors qu'elle avait le regard levé vers le bâtiment de la morgue. Il se dirigea vers elle, passant sa main dans son dos et déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Nous pouvons rentrer, murmura-t-il.

-J'aimerai aller à la morgue, répondit simplement Julia.

-La morgue? Que veux-tu y faire?

-Me souvenir du bon vieux temps, dit-elle en le regardant en souriant largement.

-Julia je ne...

-Oh je t'en prie William, coupa son épouse, je t'ai suivi au poste de police pour récupérer ton dossier alors que nous avions prévu une soirée romantique, tu peux bien m'accorder quelques minutes à la morgue pour te faire pardonner.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de sa part et elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment. Elle prit la clé qu'elle avait dans son sac et elle ouvrit pour y entrer.

-Tu gardes toujours encore cette clé, grommela William en refermant derrière lui, tu sais que c'est contre la loi.

-Tu n'auras qu'à me passer les menottes, répondit Julia en s'enfonçant dans le couloir sombre, eh puis j'ai celle de ton bureau également.

-Je n'ai plus de clé à mon bureau depuis des années, depuis...

-1897, termina Julia, l'année ou tu as eu une brève aventure avec Enid Jones.

-Oui je...murmura William en fronçant les sourcils, c'est toi qui as volé ma clé?

Julia pénétra sur le plateau central et elle alluma la lumière. Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant, avant de continuer sa route vers le bureau un peu plus loin.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter avec elle, elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il arriva dans le bureau à son tour et elle se lova contre son époux, je n'aurai pas supporté de savoir qu'elle avait le droit d'être intime avec toi et pas moi.

-Je suis catholique Julia, je n'aurai jamais fait l'amour à Enid.

-Nous savons tous les deux de quoi tu es capable lorsque tu as trop bu William, répondit la jeune femme en riant aux éclats, ose me dire que tu ne m'aurai pas fait l'amour dans ce parc ce soir là. Tu l'aurai fait si je ne t'avais pas arrêté, n'est-ce pas?

Il ne répondit pas. Cela ne servait à rien de répondre, bien entendu qu'il lui aurait fait l'amour ce soir là. Il n'avait plus été lui-même, il avait oublié toutes ses peurs, sa foi, sa raison. Il avait simplement succombé au désir qu'il éprouvait depuis des mois pour le Docteur Ogden, ce désir qu'il éprouvait encore.

-Tu sais William, continua Julia en se faisant câline, je suis ton épouse aujourd'hui, si tu en as envie, tu peux me faire l'amour, ici et maintenant.

William déglutit difficilement avant de s'éloigner de son épouse et de regarder les alentours.

-Nous sommes dans la morgue Julia.

Elle rit aux éclats et elle fit quelques pas.

-Et il n'y a personne William, de quoi as-tu peur?

-Eh bien nous pourrons être surpris à chaque instant, n'importe qui peut entrer et nous surprendre.

-C'est justement ce qui est existant.

-Et une fois encore, c'est contre la loi.

-Ca rend cela encore plus attrayant.

-Et ton honneur? Si Emily, George ou encore l'Inspecteur te voyaient nue ou...je...

-George et l'Inspecteur m'ont déjà vu complètement nue, continua la jeune femme, leur regard ne m'a pas dérangé, à dire vrai le tien à l'époque m'a le plus gêné, mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. Je t'ai vu si souvent laisser glisser ton regard sur moi.

A la vision de ces moments, William sentit sa gorge se faire sèche. Elle avait raison et il le savait, il connaissait son corps dans les moindres détails pour l'avoir regardé si souvent. Il savait ce que cachait cette robe bleu qu'elle portait, il savait que se trouvait une petite marque encore rouge entre ses seins datant de la dernière fois où il lui avait fait l'amour. Il connaissait chaque courbe de son corps et rien qu'à les imaginer il perdait doucement pieds.

-Et Emily...

-Emily t'as déjà vu nue? Lança William abasourdi en reprenant pieds dans la réalité.

-Non, répondit Julia en riant, mais c'est un Docteur William elle a vu de nombreux corps et c'est une femme également. Je crois qu'à peu de choses près, nous sommes constituée de la même façon.

William dodelina, elle avait marqué un point. Julia rit une fois encore et doucement, elle lui retira le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains. Elle l'attira contre lui, sentant la table buter contre ses fesses et elle s'assit dessus, venant goûter la langue de William pour une douce et lente danse sensuelle.

-Je persiste à croire que c'est une mauvaise idée Julia, grommela William alors qu'elle lui retirait sa veste.

-Shhhhttt, j'en ai rêvé tant de fois.

-Vraiment? Ici ? Lança William en croisant son regard.

-Ici, sur ce bureau, répondit Julia en caressant sa joue, bien avant que nous étions mariés. J'ai rêvé que tu m'attirais dans tes bras, que tu me retirais violemment mes vêtements et que nous faisions l'amour passionnément.

William ne répondit pas, son regard profondément ancré dans le sien, sentant son désir grandir, voyant la flamme qui habitait les yeux de son épouse. Eh puis, soudain, il se pencha vers elle pour venir l'embrasser dans la nuque, pour presser son corps entre ses jambes. Il l'entendit gémir son prénom et d'une main, il lui ouvrit sa robe, laissant glisser ses doigts sur sa peau. Elle lui ouvrit son gilet qu'elle fit glisser sur ses épaules et elle entreprit de lui ouvrir son pantalon. William grogna de plaisir en sentant les doigts de son épouse voyager sur son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes pour voir un rapport d'autopsie sur lequel Julia était assise. La photo de la victime était bien visible, le regard froid du mort le paralysa sur place. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire cela ici. Il s'éloigna brusquement de Julia qui le regarda avec incompréhension.

-William?

-Le...euh, bredouilla-t-il en se massant la nuque avant de pointer du doigt la photo.

Fronçant les sourcils, Julia regarda dans cette direction et elle se leva brusquement en voyant sur quoi elle avait été assise. Elle referma le dossier rapidement et elle se tourna vers William.

-Je ne peux pas sur...commença William

Elle lui prit alors rapidement les mains pour le mener vers le mur le plus proche et elle scella sa bouche à la sienne. Ses mains reprirent leur tâche. Elle retira la chemise de William, déposant un baiser après l'autre sur son torse. Elle lui descendit ses bretelles et elle glissa les mains sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau. En un geste rapide, William fit glisser sa robe au sol avant de poser sa main sur son sein, la faisant pousser un gémissement rauque. Il donna un violent coup de rein, voulant la sentir contre lui. Julia recula et buta contre l'armoire se trouvant toute proche. Les verres à l'intérieur tanguèrent, mais ils n'y prêtaient pas la moindre attention, le désir était bien trop grand. Le jeune homme glissa alors ses mains sous les fesses de son épouse pour la porter au-dessus de lui. Elle se laissa faire simplement, l'embrassant avec passion. Mais lorsque William la cala contre le meuble à nouveau, l'armoire tangua un peu plus et de nombreux tubes à essais finirent leur course sur le sol dans un fracas épouvantable.

-Julia...Ju...

-D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris, grommela celle-ci le souffle court alors qu'il la reposait déjà sur le sol, viens.

Elle lui prit la main et lui fit dévaler les deux petites marches conduisant sur le plateau central. Elle se plaça devant la porte en bois menant à la chambre froide et elle inspira profondément.

-Ici, tu crois que tu pourras me...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase qu'il se jeta sur elle, qu'il plaça ses mains dans le creux de ses reins pour la plaquer contre lui, lui faisant ainsi sentir à quel point il en avait envie tout autant qu'elle. Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa passionnément, la caressant sur son corps tout entier alors qu'elle lui retira son t-shirt pour le voir torse nu devant elle. Déjà Julia ondulait son corps contre lui, se tendant de plaisir sous ses assauts alors qu'elle se trouvait encore en corset et culotte bouffante et qu'il gardait son pantalon. Elle planta ses ongles dans la porte en bois et de son autre main elle caressait ses cheveux.

-Oooh William, oooh...

Il donna un autre coup de rein, s'emparant de ses mains pour les mettre au-dessus de sa tête pour mouler son corps au sien. Il croisa alors le regard de son épouse et un doute l'envahit.

-Y a-t-il...des corps en ce moment?

-William, protesta Julia, crois-tu que je m'en soucis? Ils sont morts.

-Je...je n'y arriverai pas si...

Elle soupira profondément en fermant les yeux, puis, elle le repoussa gentiment pour ouvrir la porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je vais vérifier que personne, absolument PERSONNE, ne peut nous entendre ou nous voir, rétorqua Julia avec amertume.

Il la regarda entrer dans la chambre froide et il la suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Eh bien tu vois? Lança Julia en plaçant les mains sur ses hanches, tu vois que la chambre froide est vide également.

Ils échangèrent un regard et William acquiesça, honteux. Julia secoua la tête de gauche à droite, et ils quittèrent les lieux, refermant la porte derrière eux. Ils restèrent alors là, l'un en face de l'autre en silence. Tout ceci avait fini par mettre fin à leurs ardeurs et après un regard, Julia se dirigea vers le bureau pour récupérer ses vêtements. Pourtant, son époux l'arrêta en la prenant par le poignet, une fois dans son dos, il retira les épingles qui se trouvaient dans ses cheveux et très doucement il lui ouvrit les lacets de son corset.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée William, murmura Julia en fermant les yeux sans se retourner, il est clair que nous n'y arriverons pas.

Mais il ne répondit pas, lui retirant complètement son corset. Il glissa alors ses mains sur ses hanches pour lui descendre sa culotte et il la fit se retourner. Il l'observa simplement vêtue de la chemise blanche lui arrivant jusque sur le haut des cuisses. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux défaits et de l'autre il remonta délicatement le tissu pour une tendre caresse.

-Moi aussi j'ai rêvé de te faire l'amour ici, grommela-t-il dans le creux de son oreille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de venir toucher du bout des doigts sa féminité.

Julia ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir et il la prit contre lui pour la faire s'allonger sur le sol, pour finir de la déshabiller et pour lui faire l'amour tendrement et passionnément.

* * *

Le couple était enlacé depuis quelques minutes déjà sur le sol de la morgue à peine recouvert d'un tissu blanc attrapé à la hâte. Ils ne se regardaient pas, Julia la tête sur le torse de William qu'elle caressait tendrement, et William laissant danser ses doigts dans son dos nu. Ils étaient en paix, sereins, heureux.

-Nous devrions penser à rentrer à l'hôtel, murmura William en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de son épouse.

-Oui, répondit simplement Julia avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

Elle croisa son regard aussitôt et elle se redressa, veillant à caresser son corps avec le sien. Elle lui sourit et l'instant d'après, elle l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Mais je suis si bien ici avec vous Inspecteur Murdoch.

-Quelqu'un va finir par arriver.

-Pas cette nuit, dit-elle en déposant un baiser dans son cou, j'aimerai encore en profiter un peu.

Il la sentit guider ses baisers plus bas, toujours plus bas et il rit en regardant le plafond.

-Bon sang, un jour vous aurez ma peau Docteur Ogden.

Elle rit à son tour et il croisa une fois encore son regard avant de la faire basculer et de se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, avant de la couvrir de baisers et de caresses une fois encore pendant de longues minutes pour une nouvelle danse passionnée.

* * *

-George puisque je vous dis que la lumière est allumée et que je suis certaine de l'avoir éteinte, lança Emily dans la cour du poste de police avec George sur ses talons, quelqu'un est entré et j'ai besoin de vous si jamais il s'y trouve encore.

Les deux jeunes gens prirent alors le chemin de la morgue en silence, George passa le premier, Emily juste derrière lui. Ils empruntèrent le long couloir pour arriver au bureau et voir au sol des verres et tubes à essais brisés. Le bureau de la jeune femme était en désordre également et le couple échangea un simple regard.

-Je vous avais dit que quelqu'un était entré.

Sans un mot, ils prirent le chemin du plateau central et ils se figèrent sur place, voyant deux corps enlacés et dénudés sur le sol. Cette chevelure blonde ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne, Emily reconnaissait la robe qui jonchait dans un coin de la pièce. Ils auraient voulu faire demi-tour, quitter cet endroit et faire comme s'ils n'avait rien vu, mais George croisa le regard sombre de l'homme qui se trouvait allongé au sol. En un bond, William se redressa, son visage vira au rouge écarlate et il se tourna vers Julia qu'il couvrit totalement du drap blanc.

-Julia...

-Qu...quoi? Bredouilla celle-ci en se réveillant.

Voyant ou elle était, elle se mis assise à son tour, plaçant le drap sur sa poitrine.

-Bonjour Inspecteur, Docteur, lança Emily en souriant.

-Bonjour Emily, répondit Julia le plus naturellement du monde, vous allez bien?

William se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard réprobateur auquel elle répondit simplement en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Nous...nous allons vous laisser, bredouilla George, nous...euuh l'Inspecteur vous attend Monsieur, je lui dirai que tout va bien. Bonne journée Docteur Ogden.

-Bonne journée George, répondit simplement Julia alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux.

Toujours de marbre, William restait prostré, se maudissant intérieurement de s'être bêtement endormis après leurs ébats. Il sentit pourtant la main de Julia voyager sur son torse et elle déposa un baiser sur son omoplate.

-La prochaine fois, nous choisirons ton bureau mon amour, murmura-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille, je tâcherai de retrouver cette clé.

Il ne répondit pas, secouant la tête de gauche à droite doucement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire malgré l'embarassement qu'il connaissait à cet instant. Oui, son épouse aurait sa peau un jour, mais il l'aimait d'autant plus pour ça.

 _FIN_


End file.
